The cheater becomes the cheated
by MusoukaS
Summary: One day, Sara gets home and confesses to Gil that she has cheated on him. How will Gil handle this? Will GSR break-up forever?
1. Aroma

**Title: **The cheater becomes the cheated.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Pairing:** GSR.  
**Summary: **One day, Sara gets home and confesses to Gil that she has cheated on him.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance, I suppose.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own CSI nor its characters. I do not make any profit out of this. I'm only borrowing Sara and Gil for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and give them back – and 'borrow' them for another one.

* * *

Sara had just got home from working and meeting a friend afterwards, an insisting friend, that is. With full objection, she placed her jacket upon the coat rack. She just wanted to lie down on her comfortable bed and sleep for the day – that was, until a delightful and appealing aroma had made its way to the hallway and her. She grinned to herself with the little effort that she had left and made her own way to the kitchen, following the pleasing scent.

There, she found her lovely husband-to-be; Gilbert, simplified as Gil, Grissom. She greeted him with a small peck on the lips. He had noticed the worrying look she had upon her face, 'Is there something wrong?, he asked her while chopping up some vegetables, which were almost ready to go into the soup he was making; the cause of the delightful aroma.

She inhaled the aroma as deep as she could before she answered, 'Gil, haven't you told me to be honest with you? Always?'. Grissom looked over his shoulder for a second, his aim directed at Sara before looking back at his veggies, 'Yes, I have'. She nodded in agreement.

'Well, the thing is, Gil,' she paused as if she wanted to spare his feelings for a silent, yet short, second, 'I've cheated on you'. She looked downwards, towards the floor while waiting to be yelled at, to hear him call her awful and blaming names but after standing there for quite some time, she considered the fact that she knew him far too long for this and that these things weren't his cup of tea. She raised her head slightly and looked at him. He was simply standing there, just standing. As if he was nailed to the ground – and he was. He had dropped the knife and vegetables that had rested in his hands earlier.

**

* * *

**

A/N; 

**This story is based on a theory I read in a book, it's really interesting and of course, the theory will change due to my handling, to make it fit for the story. ****Anyways, a bit of a cliff hanger there, hope you don't mind. I'll upload the second chapter as soon as possible. For now, think about how Gil's going to respond… hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Time will tell

_He had dropped the knife and vegetables that had rested in his hands earlier.

* * *

_

**Chapter two: Time will tell.**

**'**Gil, are you alright?', Sara asked after she noticed the kitchen knife and vegetables lying on the floor. After hearing her speak, Grissom regained conscious and ducked to pick up the veggies and knife.

'I'm fine,' he responded with a slightly cold undertone, 'Although, I do have one question, if you don't mind me asking?'

Sara looked back at the floor and bit her lip, trying to force back the upcoming tears, 'Why I did it?'

'Yes', he said, still using the cold tone as he threw the vegetables away.

'Well, Gil, you're not really a man of emotions – that's why I never dared to speak with you about mine, to have an outlet, you know?'. She looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes but he was standing with his back at her, making it impossible to see his reaction or how he felt.

'I don't see how this is relevant as to why you cheated on me', the same tone, yet again.

'If you don't have an outlet, you'll start to build things up and at one point, you'll break down. Before I had that opportunity, someone came along. He was my outlet, we talked about things I normally couldn't talk about with you. Things clicked and before you knew it, we were in his bedroom having sex.'

She tried to force back the upcoming tears for one more time but couldn't manage do so and cried her heart out, softly sobbing afterwards.

'I see', was his only reply before leaving the room.

'I'm sorry, Gil', Sara whispered as he walked through the door. She tried to wipe her tears away but it was in vain.

Sara only had a few options left; she could leave and end her relationship with Grissom. One that was almost the cause of them not getting together. This first option would mean she would never hear of him ever again. She found that a too big of a sacrifice, one she couldn't make – nor wouldn't, as you consider the fact that she tried hard enough to be here in the first place. The other one was going after him, one that Grissom had finally used.

She walked through the door and went to the bedroom, the most logical room where Grissom should be – and he was. She opened the door and spotted him sitting upon the bed. He was leaning a bit forward with his head buried in his hands. Sara took place beside him, hands rubbing each other between her legs.  
  
'Gil, I –', he cut her off.

'No, Sara,' he paused to swallow hard, 'How could you do this to me? Isn't it satisfying enough that you know what Í feel for you? Wasn't I?', his tone now had something familiar as slight despair.

'Gil, - ', he cut her off again while he moved a few inches away from her, 'Don't call me Gil.'

She nodded, looked ashamed down at the carpet as she had always called him Gil - from the beginning of their relationship, that is and she continued, 'How should I know what your feelings for me are when you don't show them?'

He scoffed, clearly hinting at the fact that she didn't know him all that well and that their relation really was the mistake he had hoped not to make. She had lifted her hand and had reached it up to touch his arm.

'I don't want you to touch me, not now', he paused as he could almost feel the warmth of her skin against his, it was such a delicat touching, one of many he would miss in the future, 'Please.'

So, she stopped.

She let out a deep sigh as the tears started to well up.

'Sara,' he sighed as well, trying to calm himself down and preventing his voice from shaking, ' I just can't do this right now. I hope you can understand this and give me some room to think about it. About all of this.'

He knotted his eyebrows, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong - trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Should he have shown his feelings more than he actually had done? Would that make this all just a terrifying nightmare and that he would wake up in the morning with a terrible cold sweat?

'When do you think you'll be able to handle this?'

'I don't know, not now, 'he finally lifted his head up, 'Time will tell.'

* * *

**A/N:**  
**I really do hope I'm not getting too OOC (out of character) with Grissom. I know he doesn't show his feelings too often but… I don't know. I just hope I'm not.  
Second chapter, woot! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and I really do appreciate some opinions about this story (example; as to what would be more like Sara or Grissom, what you like/dislike about this story –except for the whole cheating thing, of course-)!  
As for next time; try thinking what's going through Griss' head. Why is Sara so OK with all of this? What's going to happen in the future? Will Griss ever be ready to handle it? Read all about it next time(Darn, I should make movies)!**


	3. A framed picture

_'I don't know, not now, 'he finally lifted his head up, 'Time will tell.'_

* * *

  
Chapter 3; A framed picture.

A few days had passed, those days would become a few weeks. And after a month or two, there was still no sign from Grissom. There was only one option left if she wanted to end this ridiculous situation, a situation in which they were currently in.

So, there she was – standing outside his apartment, still doubting whether she should go inside or not. Catherine had told her where the spare key was hidden, since she had given hers back. She was always someone you could count on; Grissom had been walking around as an 'unemotional bastard', as Catherine would like to call it, and she was fed up with the argument between Sara and Gil. Obviously due to the fact that Grissom never spoke off it to her and she desperately wanted to know. She focused herself onto Sara, hunting for a weak and damaged prey as she was the hungry shark.

Eventually, Sara got the key and placed it into the lock. She turned it left, hoping he hadn't changed the locks. All of the sudden, the door swung open and she entered the mess that was his apartment. There were clothes, papers, and more, all across the living room and kitchen. She looked at the kitchen clock; It was passed 9 am.

'So he must be somewhere here', she thought to herself when she noticed the absence of a particular man she was looking for.

She made her way to the bedroom, softly opening the door as he might be asleep. However, she spotted him on the bed with his back directed at her, holding a picture frame. It almost seemed as if he was cherishing it with his thumb.

Sara walked up towards him, without saying a word. She seated herself upon the bed and, still, moved closer to him until she sat right next to him. She touched his shoulder with her hand, causing him to look over his shoulder, but only so far to see her hand. When he noticed it was her, the photograph frame slid through his fingers, falling upon the floor with a soft thud.

"You okay?', she asked.

He nodded as a response while looking at the picture in the frame.

She moved up a little closer to him until their legs touched each others, 'You wanna talk about it?'

He shook his head.

She followed his stare and found herself looking at the floor, she noticed the photograph frame. There was a picture inside it, a picture of them together, that is. One that had been made ages ago.

She smiled to herself for a second or two before speaking up, 'We need to talk about it, Grissom'.

'I know', he whispered in a husky and shallow voice.

They simply sat there for a couple of minutes, no one spoke. Either it was because she didn't know how to start the conversation or it was him not wanting to talk about it, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about the son of a bitch who stole his woman, the woman he loved so dearly.

He suddenly lowered his head with his hands folded between his legs. He started to twirl his thumbs.

He coughed and raised his voice, 'Who is he?', he suddenly said with his thumbs twirling around, touching each other after every circle or pass they made.

'Someone you haven't heard off, I'm sure'.

'Try me'.

'Well,' Sara pouted her lips in thought, 'His name is Marcus Cato'.

Grissom scoffed, 'Ironic, what does he look like?'

'He's about 6 foot, dark brown hair, brown eyes – about the average, normal guy.'

He nodded in agreement but couldn't refuse to answer bitterly, 'I see'.

'Grissom, it had never meant to happen. Marcus and I are just friends.'

'Friends as in the bedroom or just friends?'

'Just friends. I can't believe you, you would genuinely think I would be capable of doing something as that?!'

'Well, you still slept with him anyway. I never thought you were capable of doing something as that while being in a relationship with someone else!'

'Dammit Grissom, do you want to talk this out or do you want to argue until we're both retired?'

He sighed, 'Alright Sara, let's talk.'

She focused at his still twirling thumbs, 'It's not that I don't have feelings for you, Grissom, I really do. It's just that –'

'Yes, yes, he was at the right time, at the right moment. I know this already', he cut her off.

'Well, yes. It just happens and I'm so sorry, Grissom. Do you think you can forgive me?'

'I've been thinking a lot about that too, Sara; wondering if I could or couldn't'.

She bit on her lip, afraid of what the answer might be. She didn't want to be rejected since she loved him so much but was he aware of this? Was he even aware that she had any feelings for him at all?  


* * *

**A/N:  
If you're a kind person, hit that review button and tell me your opinion about this story so far, I'd love to hear it, seriously!**

The reason why Grissom scoffs, is that 'Marcus' means 'Mars, the God of War' and 'Cato' means 'The wise one'.  
I didn't feel like over dramatizing the whole story in this chapter, not based on what's coming next anyways. Will Grissom be able to forgive her?; Stay tuned folks!  
p.s. I know, my English sucks! I'll try to discover some mistakes that I made in the morning, see ya people. 


End file.
